Love Complex
by Kaikun-Ichichan-4-ever
Summary: Kaien Shiba is the bad boy of Karakura, everything is good in his life . But as he meets the snappy stubborn, but still the beauty Ichigo Kurosaki . Is everything of his world, upside down by now .
1. A Beauty In Karakura

**Story Title ! : Love Complex**

**Couples : Ichigo(F)xKaien**

**What is it about : ****Kaien Shiba is the bad boy of Karakura, everything is good in his life . But as he meets the snappy stubborn, but still the beauty Ichigo Kurosaki . Is everything of his world, upside down by now .**

**W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S **

**: ****Drama , Angst , Yaoi , Yuri , FTM , MTF , Rape , Dead & More ( ? ) **

**If you have read the W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S , and you don't like Yaoi , Yuri , Genderbender or something else , then please don't read the fanfic and don't leave a review on it Thank you ! **

* * *

_Sometimes we do not know what love is drawn to, sometimes we do not know if love has rules or not . Sometimes we do not know if Love has an advantage or disadvantage, and sometimes we ask whether love end really is like a fairytale . _

" Kaien Shiba ! " Shouted a woman as she tried to catch the 17 year old boy ." The fuck come here you little rat ! " She said with murder in her voice ." Sister I'll be late for my date ! " Shouted the boy as he dodged her fist ." Come on I have no time for this ." He cried and avoided her other fist, and went quickly past her . But the woman saw that and let her feet slide under him ." Ha ! Nothing of it ! You stay nice here, do you job ore else there will be a fist flying ! " She said .

And dragged the boy back into the store, the passers sweatdropped ." Those were the Shiba kids rigth ?" Asked a woman to a man ." Yes they are living again ." Said the man back ." Oh sometimes I wonder, what are playing in their heads . "

" Sister come on I have a date with Miyako ! " Shiba Kaien yelled at his sister Kukaku, who sat lazy in her chair ." So what ?" Kaien tried to keep himself calm ." So What ? You ask me so what ? Sis I have worked all summer here, I have hardly time for Miyako or my friends ! Can I have for one day free for once ! " He said Kukaku was thinking about that ." No ." She said then .

" Oh come on you never say anything against Ganju ." Ganju just came inside ." Huh what about me ?" He felt then a murderous aura, Ganju and Kaien sweatdropped to Kukaku ." Listen here Kaien you do just you're damn work, and Ganju when will you bring me the tea ! How long do I have to wait ! " _She is restless today _. " Sorry sister I just got you're mail's, I go make it the tea quickly now ." Ganju said and he gave the mail 's to Kukaku, who took them .

Ganju went away quickly ." Kaien you have to stand at the cash desk today, annoying customers do you have to spit in their face . If somebody threates you, you can piss in your pants only in a good way understood ? "Kaien sweatdropped _I'll never get rid of her_, Kukaku looked at him annoying ." What are you looking at, go to work right now ! " Kaien went away quickly, Kukaku sighed when the door closed . "Jeez guys are just nasty troublemakers . "

Kaien sighed when he stands against the desk, he waited until the old woman found her little money ." Madam it is not really needed that little cent . " He said ." No no I would fully pay all of it ." She said and looked through her whole bag . " Madam really it is nothing look ." He took himself a little money out of his pants pocket ." I pay the little bit along okay, so you do not have to search ." He said and put the money forward, but the woman pushed back to him ." No i pay full ." Kaien sighed _this will be very long _Kaien looked at the many people behind her, _they are not very happy either . _

" Kaien ! " Kaien looked at the door and saw Keigo and Mizuiro ." Kaien we thought you were by Miyako ." Keigo said as he went to Kaien ." It's not you're turn stupid bad boy ! " The old woman said Keigo looked at her ." Huh sorry Madam do it on your time, I come here just to talk nothing to buy ." The woman looked back into her pocket money . "So another long day huh ! " Kaien sighed ." You should just ask, I had a date with Miyako . But here I'm, of course of big sister again . " Keigo laughed and Mizuiro looked through the magazine with his MP3 on ." Yes as if we can take your place ." Keigo said ." That's right ." Kaien said back .

But when Keigo 's words sink in, he then looked with a devilish grin to Keigo and Mizuiro . The two sweatdropped at him ." Kaien you have a devilish grin on you face, why are you ... " But could not say anything anymore Keigo and Mizuiro stood, later behind the desk . Mizuiro was busy with the people, while Keigo cried his eyes out . " Why why ! "

" Huh is everything okay with him ? " Asked a woman Mizuiro smiled ." Of course, he just lost it bit . have good day Madam ! "

Kaien ran fast where Miyako was waiting for him, _it was good that these two were there ! Keigo sorry man but you were a good sacrifice ! _The he saw Kaien Miyako leaned against the wall, with a drink in her hands . " Oi Miyako ! " She looked around and saw Kaien ." Kai-Kun ! " She ran to him . " Sorry I'm late, you know my sister . But Keigo and Mizuiro were just on time there ." Kaien said . " Oh it's okay about it, the more important is that you are here ." She said with a smile .

She gave him a kiss on the mouth, and he gave her a kiss back . " Come on let's enjoy this day ." He said and walked along with Miyako to the shopping center, Miyako stopped at a shop ." Oh wait I just have to look here, not flirt with anyone while I'm gone okay ! " She said as a joke, but sometimes Kaien wonder about it . She went into the shop, and Kaien stood there waiting . It was quiet when suddenly he saw a small group, around two girls . The two had orange hair, but one had longer hair than the other ." Get your filthy paws of my sister ." Said the girl with the shorter hair, she held her fists up ready to strike . Kaien rubbed his eyes and looked carefully at the girls face . She looks just like him, only she has brown eyes and orange hair . _What the hell is she doing ? _Kaien noticed the group were the boys, of the group Mad Dogs . Who were the gang of this entire shopping center, they cheat and steal they take every girl around the hip . And beat every guy, but unless he is stronger he can go in the group .

" What 's wrong you little bitch ? We want the other girl, you are just too looking like a guy ." Said one of them but got a punch in his face, the other two next him looked with big eyes . " Ha ! Mako-Kun ! " Yelled the one with a punk hairdo, and helps the leader to stand up ." You goddamn bitch, I will kill you ! " He cried Kaien does not know why, but he ran to the group . And placed his foot on the head of the guy, and pressed his face against the ground ." Ha ! Another one Mako-Kun is completely knocked out ! " Shouted the two ." Jeez you do not know how to impress a woman now do you ? " Asked Kaien .

" What ? Looking for a fight with us ! " Shouted the one with the punk hairdo again ." Yeah ! Do we have to send Emi-Chan on you ? ! " Cried the fatter one of the three ." Emi-Chan ? Who is that a small kid, or some girl heh ? Who is this Emi-Chan ?" Suddenly a shadow fell over Kaien, Kaien looked behind him and saw a big one, broader and stronger man behind him ." You must be that Emi-Chan right ? " The man held his fist ready, Kaien kept his hand up ." Wait I come only here ..." But noticed the two girls were already gone, _damn those two have leaved me behind ! _Kaien looked at him and smiled ." I think I have to go ... " But his world went black .

Moments later

Kaien opened his eyes, and he saw Miyako 's face ." Kai-Kun are you okay ? " Kaied stood up and held his head in pain ." What happened ? " He asked ." You were beaten by the gang Mad Dogs ! I have said to you to wait ! And when I came back, you were lying there half dead ! If it were not for those two girls, the police never came on time here ... " Miyako began to cry harder ." Oh come on Miyako, I'm still here so ... " Miyako wiped her tears away, and took an ice pack and put it on his eye . " You have a big black eye, Kai-Kun you sister will bloody kill you for it ." She said ." Where are those guys ?" Asked Kaien .

He looked around him, he know the police have been here . Because there was a police officer, who walked to him ." Young man I see you came back from your trip to dream wold ." He said with a smile, Kaien could not smile at that ." More a nightmare you mean ." He said . " Of course it would have been, it was of course of the Mad Dogs we are talking about ." Said the man ." Can you tell me your side of the story ? The girl have already told me, but they are already gone you see . " Kaien sighed _I have sighed a lot today, must be a troublesome day . _" I will do not know how but ... I saw those three guys of that group, they were harassing the girls . So I came between the girls and them, I've knocked one of them out . But when they talked about an Emi-Chan and I do not know who ... "

" Of course many thought of that, the girls have called us . Be glad we arrived on time or else it would not only be a black eye ." He said ." Can you give me your name, phone number and address ." Kaien did that and the police man went away ." I believe we can still hardly enjoy our date ? " Kaien asked Miyako smiled ." Do not worry, even with the black eye, you're my Kai-Kun ." She said and gave him a kiss, and took him away .

Moments later

After they went walking and eating an ice cream, and sat then down somewhere by a fountain . " Well this is more like a date ." Said Kaien as he rub Miyako 's hand ." Right the best of course ! " She said and gave Kaien a kiss, Kaien kissed her back . " Huh excuse us ." Said a voice, the two stopped kissing . And saw two girls ." Ha ! you two ! " The girl with the short hair looked mad away ." Yes us two again, normally I would not do this . But my sister wanted it to, so we came here to thank you ." She said .

She walked towards him, and bent herself down until she was face to face with him . Kaien felt himself uncomfortable how close she was, as he looked deeply in her eyes . The more the world around them disappeared, _she has delicious smell strawberry ? Ah shit why I think like that Miyako is even here ! _" Huh ... " Kaien do not know what to say ." Thank you for saving us, even if could handle it alone ." Kaien was angry and wanted to stand up at that moment, two children walked past . One pushed the girl on Kaien, and both fell in the fountain . " Ha Kai-Kun ! "

Kaien stared at the girl, and the girl stared back . Their clothes started to get wet by the water, and the ice cream began to mix with the water too . The girl pushed herself off of him, with a red face she looked away ." Damn that little rat, wait till I get you ! " She yelled and got quickly up, and looked at Kaien who still looked shocked ." What never kissed a girl before ? "She said and went out of the fountain . " Huh we better go ." Said the other girl and they went away .

" Kai-Kun come out before you get sick ! " Miyako shouted Kaien got up and went out of the fountain ." Miyako I'm sorry it was not ... " But he gets a slap to his face ." I do not want to see you anymore cheater ! " She cried and ran away, Kaien was only left behind at the fountain . Kaien 's mouth fell open, a couple had seen and heard that . And started to leave while laughing ." Do you see that he's been dumped ." Said the girl ." Ha loser ! "Shouted one boy . _What ? Miyako dumped me ? That girl ... _" What ? ! "

* * *

**Yes the day has come, Love Complex is rewritten on the same day . I have made the story again, well the story line is different . But still the same, just like Ichigo and Kaien have kissed in the first Chapter . And Miyako is angry about it, but the story line was changed and it still happened . Kaien is sort of a bad boy in this, just like a different Ichigo, and Ichigo is the stubborn beauty . So you know maybe who was that other girl :P, I'm really happy about this ! I hope you enjoy it and to hope I don't have to rewrite this again okay ! **

**Bye bye ! **


	2. The Girl With The Brown Eyes Again

_I'm Shiba Kaien I'm 17 years old, and my life was good for me . I was with a girl Miyako, she was my girlfriend of 3 months . But somehow it was over between us, since another girl fell on me and kissed me in the fountain . And now my ' Satan friends ', try to guess which girl it was I kissed . _

" For the last time ! I have kissed no one, just let it go ! " Kaien yelled at Keigo and Mizuiro, the two looked at each other . And then back to Kaien ." Are you crazy, we want to know now who that Hotie was ! Because if you don't want her, she can always come to me ! The Super ... " But Kaien interrupted him, to give him a knock on his head ." Shut up ! "He yelled .

" What is going on here ?" Asked a girl 's voice, they looked around and saw Rukia Kuchiki walking to them ." Since this morning, you guys are the whole time making noise . So tell on ! What is it this time ? " She asked with a smile, Kaien wanted to say something . But Keigo got quickly up before Kaien could say something ." Kaien has kissed a girl, that is not Miyako ! " He yelled and everything fell silent .

The while class looked at them, and then the whole class began to whisper . Kaien then looked like to kill someone, and that someone was Keigo . "Keigo ... " Keigo was sweating of panic, and ran quickly out of the class ." Sorry the toilet calls ! " He yelled but Kaien did not let it sit by, and ran after the brunette ." Come back here you freak !" Rukia and Mizuiro stayed behind .

" Tell me what 's going on ." She asked him, Mizuiro sighed and explained everything, meanwhile in the Shiba 's shop .

Kukaku sat on her chair behind the cash desk, reading a magazine . She looked in the book, but did not read what it was . She sighed and threw the book away ." Aw ! Damn it's boring here ! " She said and suddenly someone untered the shop, she looked at the door . And saw a man in the 40th, he looked around and saw her . And walked towards her, Kukaku 's eyes widened when she recognized the man .

" What are you doing here ? ! " She yelled as she stood up and the chair fell on the ground, the man smiled and stopped beside the cash register . " Hey Kukaku still working in this store, but hey guess what we are becoming neighbors ." Said the man smiling, he did not notice that Kukaku looked more nervous than happy .

Kaien sat in the nurse office, Keigo was covered bandage by the woman . While he moaned to Kaien, for being a dishonest friend ." Hurting you own friend how dare you ! " Keigo cried Kaien sighed ." Yes of course but who was the one who screamed through the whole class . From a situation I hardly know what was going on ." He yelled back ." Dude a babe other than Miyako kissed you, and you let both babe 's go away . Man if I was you, then I had them both . Then might also come a ... Ouch ! " Keigo cried as the nurse make the bandages tight .

" Children these days, thinking nothing but sex ! " She said angry, Kaien and Keigo were silent . This nurse was one of the teachers . Who can bite back, Kaien and Keigo leaved the nurse office . Kaien saw Miyako with her friends, Miyako saw him too . And both stopped, and looked at each other . Kaien reached his hand out to her . " Miyako ... "

But Miyako looked away and walked with the other girls, Kaien looked at her as she went away ." Jeez man you got it bad ." Keigo said ." I think so too, oh man how can I make it right ." He said Keigo looked at him if he had a second head ." Dude you saying to us, there was nothing between you and the girl right ? " Kaien nodded yes ." Say the same to Miyako, and if she thinks you're lying or whatever ."

Keigo put his hands on Kaien 's shoulders ." Give it up, it would be the best ." And went away, Kaien went after him ." What do you mean ? I love Miyako I can not give up ... Right ? " Keigo sighed ." Well I'm not truly Miyako-Fan, so I put you're fate in your hands ." Keigo said .

Kaien was only in the hallway and sighed as he went to the toilets . To freshen his face would be a good start .

Moments later .

Kaien then walked home, he never felt so tired before . He entered his house and hear that there were visitors . He saw 7 pairs of shoes, Kaien took off his shoes . And walked into the living room ." Ah ! Kaien you are here, come here and say hello to our new neighbors ." Kukaku said Kaien walked to them, and saw a man in his 40th standing up .

" Hey I'm Kurosaki Isshin, nice to meet you ." Said the man Kaien shook his hand . " These are my children ." Isshin said pointed to two children ." These are Yuki and Karin, Karin with the black hair and Yuki with the brown hair . They are twins ." As Kaien looked more at the two, the boy was more feminine than the girl . Sice the girl has no female traits . " And this is my other daughter Orihime, she came to live with us when she 11 . " Orihime hid her face behind a black man sitting next to her . " Sorry she is bit shy, but she is really lovely ." Isshin said .

" This is Chad, he came into our family when he was 10 ." He said and then pointed to a boy with glasses ." This is Uryu he came by us when he was 8, so he came before Chad and Orihime ." He said and went then to a girl that looked familiar to Kaien ." And this is my sweet daughter in the world . " The girl lifted her head up and looked at Kaien with brown eyes ... " This is Ichigo Kurosaki my oldest daughter . "

_The girl who has kissed me ! _a great silence filled the room, Ichigo grinned at Kaien ." Well that was long time ago ." She said .

* * *

**Here is chapter 2 ! I hope it's not to short and was Keigo a little OCC in this ? Sorry for that ! **

**Bye bye ! **


	3. Meeting Ichigo Kurosaki

Kaien looked with an open mouth to Ichigo, Ichigo grinned at him . Thought it was totally funny sight . " Huh ? You know each other ? " Asked Kukaku When she looked at them ." Yep we have ... " But Kaien took her from the living room, and ran outside the house with her . He looked behind him if nobody followed them, and stopped running and looked at Ichigo ." What is your problem ! " Ichigo yelled as she pulled herself loose ." Please don't speak about the thing the shopping centrum ! My sister will kill me if she find 's it out ." Kaien said as he looked angry at her .

" Why did you secretly go ? " She asked Kaien looked away, and Ichigo grinned ." Oh oh my what will happen if I tell it ." She said Kaien noticed the smile ." Please do not tell ! " Kaien said ." I wanted to live my teenage years, and everything else ! " He shouted Ichigo sighed at the childish behavior . " Okay on one appointment ." Ichigo said ." I do not tell your sister, if you will be my boyfriend for 8 months ." She said Kaien looked at her ." What ? " Ichigo smiled truly enjoys this .

" 8 months you will be my boyfriend, and I will silence my lips for you ." She said Kaien looked at her in disbelief, _is she speaking the truth or is it a joke ? _" Promise you will not tell ." Said Kaien ." Yep I promise if anything will come out, I'm not the one who takes responsible about it ." And stuck her tongue out, Kaien rolled his eyes and sighed ." Fine you got a deal ." He said Ichigo grinnend, and took Kaien 's hand ." Come on darling, before they get dirty thoughts . If we stay away any longer ." She said Kaien blushed .

" Shut up ! " Ichigo laughed and Kaien looked away from her, with a red blush on his cheeks . _These 8 months will be a hell for me . _When they came back into the house, everyone was at the table . They were not eating yet, they were apparently waiting for the two . The father noticed them first . " And Are my grandchildren already prepared ! " He cried and got a kick of the boyish girl ." Shut up you pervert ! " She said and Ichigo give Isshin a hit also ." I'm too young to be a mother, let me enjoy my life ! " She said Kaien sweatdropped, _while you started to ruin mine ! _

Kaien sat down, he sat beside the girl Orihime . And his brother, who looked nervously at his cell phone . " Huh what is it ? " Asked Kaien and looked at the phone, but before he saw the screen . Ganju put his cellphone away ." It's nothing ! Total nothing ! " He screamed with a blush on his face, Kaien looked confused but then understood ." Oh oh was it Hana-Chan ? " He asked with a grin, Ganju become even redder ." Shut up ! " Suddenly a hand was on Ganju 's shoulder, Ganju looked behind him and saw Ichigo ." May I sit beside my Kaien-Kun ?" She asked Ganju nodded yes, and wanted to stand up . Till her words hit's him ." Huh ... Wait did you say ' My Kaien-Kun ' ? "

Ichigo smiled ." Huh yeah he asked me, today to his lover . " She said Kaien mouth fell open, Isshin laughed and gave Kaien a pat ." Good Job ! You're going to be my future son in law, I feel it in my fatherhood ." He said laughing, Kukaku and Ganju looked at Kaien ." Huh but are you not dating Miyako ? " Asked Kukaku ." Huh ... Yeah but ... We broke up a week ago . " That was a lie even thought it feels like a week, Kukaku and Ganju sat quietly ." Kaien you player ! " Ganju shouted . " That's my little brother, you will become a woman killer ! " He cried and looked at Ichigo ." I give you the honor, to sit next the big player Kaien ! " He said with a smile .

Kaien looked angry ." You acting like I have woman every day in my bed ." Ichigo sat down beside him ." Well if it's true, and you make me pregnant . I will not let you escape, and I will not let any woman take you away from me ." She said with a smile, Kaien did not feel easy about that . _God somebody help me ! _

If everyone began to eat, they talk about everything almost . Where the Kurosaki 's came from, what they did . They also asked the Shiba 's the same ." Say Kaien-Kun where do you go to school ? " Asked Isshin ." Karakura High School ." Oh well my four oldest go ... " But then his cellphone rings ." Oh wait ." He said and went from the table to the hall, everyone at the table was first quiet ." So who wants a other drink ." Asked Kukaku some gave their glasses, but Isshin came back . Before Kukaku could pour in ." Shiba-San sorry but me and my family, must go now . Their came something up, I'm sorry about that ." Kukaku nodded yes, and did not pour in . The Kurosaki kids stand up .

" Well Kaien-Kun see you again ." Ichigo said with a smile, Kaien looked away from her ." Yeah . " Suddenly he felt two hands, and his face was turned to Ichigo . Ichigo gave him a small peck on his lips " Good night ." She said and let go of him, Ganju and Ichigo 's sister Orihime . Both blushed at that ." What a Love . " They both said the big guy Chad was silent, like the other boy Uryu . Yuki just smiled and Karin and Kukaku sighed, Isshin jumped up with joy ." Grandchildren ! Grandchildren ! Grandchildren ! " He cried all the time .

And Kurosaki 's take their leave then, Kaien was so red as a tomato . And ran upstairs to his room ." Hey ! What's your problem ? " Shouted Kukaku but Kaien did not answer, Kukaku sighed again ." Children these years, he will better take a cold bath ." She said and took her leave, Ganju sweatdropped _Huh ? _

The next day Kaien went with Mizuiro and Keigo to school together ." Yesterday I saw a real hot chick, she had MOE eyes ! And those really breasts where very Godlike !" He said and got a blood nose, if he thought back at it . Kaien rolled his eyes and Mizuiro just ignored him ." Asano-San is such a pervert, and the morning has barely broken ." He said Keigo looked at Mizuiro in drama ." Do not call me Asano-San ! We're friends ! " Mizuiro looked at him ." Where do you get that idee from Asano-San ."

Kaien kept his smile hidden, as Keigo get a drama panic . " Relax Keigo Mizuiro only teased you ." Keigo sighed reliefd ." Really ?" Asked Mizuiro to Kaien, Keigo had his drama tears back . _Mizuiro you will be his death . _When the three arrived at school, after Keigo had cried out . They came in the class, Kaien sat on his place ." Oi ! Kaien ." He looked around and saw Rukia with ... " Ichigo ! " He jumped from his chair, and looked at her in shock ." Kaien-Kun ! Oh you are here also ! " Said Ichigo .

" What ... What are you doing here ! " He asked ." I come here to learn, say I expected a different reaction from my boyfriend ! " That made everyone silend ." Ah ! Kaien you've again a hot babe in your hands ! You player ! " Mizuiro nodded yes, Rukia looked at the two ." Oh How long do you know each other ." Ichigo smiled ." Oh the day before yesterday, at the center . " She said ." And yesterday my family were invited, by his big sister for a meal . And then this Romeo asked me out ." She said with a smile, but Kaien could see through the sweet face . A devilish grin with horns on her head .

" Really ? ! " Asked Rukia ." Keigo 's right Kaien you're a player ." She said with a smile ." Of course but why ... " But Keigo broke Kaien 's words with his crying ." Oh yeah I wanted to ask if she can sit here, and since you know each other already . She can sit next to you ." She said Kaien sighed ." Fine but then ... " He looked at the girl, who had a firmly hold on Ichigo ." She should sit somewhere else ." He said Ichigo laughed ." Come on Orihime nothing is scary here ."

Orihime looked over her shoulder, and then looked at Kaien ." Good morning Kaien-Kun ." She said with a blush, Keigo got a blood nose ." So MOE ! Kaien you bastard you are stealing all the babe 's ! " He shouted angry Mizuiro laughed, and tried to get Keigo off of Kaien . When the school bell rang, Rukia took Orihime with her ." You can sit next to me if you want ." She said Orihime nodded yes, And Keigo was pulled to his seat by Mizuiro . Ichigo sat then next Kaien ." Let our school years together begin ." She said with a grin, Kaien felt so nervous . That he did not even know what to say about that .

* * *

**Ichigo is the wolf in sheep 's clothes, but Kaien asked for it XD Oh yeah you guys are maybe thinking, why I have put MOE everytime Keigo talks about a ' hot babe ' right . I do not know, I think maybe because Hentai girls are called that . I readed a non Hentai manga, where a guy called a girl MOE ( she was cute maybe ? ) . And get 's a nosebleed if he looks at her, so Keigo thought perverted thoughts about a MOE girl ! But all the boys does that ( exept the yaoi boys ) **

**Bye bye ! **


	4. A Hell In School

_Okay I'm Kaien Shiba, I'm 17 years old and have made a deal . With a devilish girl ! _

" Kaien ! Come back to earth ! " Rukia shouted as her book, hits Kaien on the head ." Ouch ! Was that needed Rukia ! " Rukia shrugged ." Well you are back at least back, come on before we are late for our next clase . " She said and went out of the classroom, Kaien quickly grabbed his belongings . And went after her ." Sorry I was too deep in my thoughts . " He said .

" Well I'm used that of you ." She said back ." Rukia that hurt in my heart ! " Said Kaien as his head, was on the place where his heart is . Rukia rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out . " Good that serves you right, if I get gray hair because of you ." She said ." Not my fault you stuck your nose, in someone else business ! " And so they began again, when they entered the classroom . Mizuiro rolled his eyes, and Keigo laughed as . Rukia stomping on Kaien 's feet .

" You look like a couple ." Keigo said but then quickly looked at Ichigo ." Sorry that is a habit ." He said quickly but Ichigo just smiled ." I do not mind, so long Kaien would not cheat on me . " She said Kaien sighed ." Jeez you really do think I'm ... You know what nevermind, you guys would never get it with such small brains . "

" Watch out what you say Shiba ." Said both Rukia and Ichigo, Kaien sat down and saw Miyako come in . She walked to the teacher and gave him a note ." I was not there at the first lesson ." She said while she gave it to the man ." And my other teacher has left already, and you live close to him . Could you please give it to him ? " The man nodded yes ." Okay than go to your seat ." Miyako did what she was told, her eyes fall on Kaien . But then she looked away .

" Who is that ?" Asked Ichigo to Kaien ." His ex-girl ." Keigo answered for Kaien, sice he went back into space . Rukia sighed hard ." Well this is what they call puppy-love right ? " The boys laughed as, Kaien went red and looked away . " Shut up Kuchiki ." He said Ichigo went to sit on her seat, but felt eyes on her . As she turned around she saw no, one and sat down .

When the lesson was over, Keigo, Mizuiro and Kaien walked in the halls . Kaien saw Chad and Uryu standing there ." Ah Chad Uryu ." Kaien said Chad looked at him, and greeted him with a silend nod . Uryu ignored him and continued to read his book ." So how was it in your class ? " Chad shrugged ." Good ." He said ." Say are you not at the same age like Ichigo and Orihime ? " Asked Kaien ." We are but we skipped a grade, so if you do not mind . Chad and I must leave now ." Uryu said and pulled the big man with him .

Kaien looked very angry, and began to pull faces . Behind Uryu 's back ." _BlahBlahBlah ! _Do not tell me that is family of Hime-Chan ! That big guy can do, but that other one . Is going to hit my nerves !" Said Keigo to Kaien ." No Uryu is not the real brother of Ichigo and Orihime, that 's what I heard from their father ." Kaien said ." But it's good that he is not her real brother, I would not able to stand it . With such A - Stick - Up - In - The - Ass type brother ." He said Mizuiro looked at the two .

" I think I've seen him before but where ... " The three boys walked on, and came to their next class . They were talking about random things, and Mizuiro looked into one of his magazine . " Ah here it is ." He said and pointed at a page ." Uryu Ishida he's a genius, if I may say it myself . He won three times in a child's science programs week, and he won 6 times to a high leven . From a university ! " He said as he pointed at the picture of Uryu ." Shit guys we are dealing with a boy genius ." Keigo joked the 3 guys laughed .

" What are you guys looking at ? " Someone asked that stood behind Kaien, they looked around and saw Orihime . That looked a bit shy . " Oh hey where are Ichigo and Rukia ?" Asked Kaien ." Oh they have to do something, they will come back fast . They said I have to sit by you guys for not to be alone ." She said a bit shy . " Ha hey your foster brother is apparently a genius ." Kaien said as he let see the magazine, Orihime smiled when she saw the page ." Oh yes I remember that day, Uryu was so proud on it . He works very hard on his projects, but ... "

She looked a little sad ." He never make some friends, he can not hang out with then very long . And he will walk away from after a while . " She said the boys felt a little guilty ." But since you and Ichigo-Chan are together, I'm sure Uryu would also open up for you . " She said with a smile ." Believe me he is a good guy, even thought you do not understand him at first . And Chad will be a good friend for you too ! ." She said Kaien smiled as he saw Orihime 's happy face .

" Well maybe you are right ." Then Ichigo and Rukia came ." We're sorry we're late ." Said Rukia ." What were you doing ? " Asked Keigo ." Oh to get something for a teacher, I'm already happy enough that my arms are free ." Ichigo said and sat down, Rukia also went down . The girls were totally exhausted . " You had to ask Kaien, to order to carry it for you Ichigo-Chan . I mean he is your boyfriend right ? " Asked Keigo everyone looked at each other, and then to Kaien that's true . " Huh why to show everyone that I'm weak or what ? No thank you ." And laid her head on the table ." Well you look very good tired ." Kaien said back ." Shut up darling before I will ruin that pretty face ." Kaien stuck out his tongue, and Ichigo made faces . And Kaien did it back .

Rukia rolled her eyes ." Jeez guys really growing up ." She said and the others laughed, Orihime laughed too and wanted to walk to her seat . But bumped into someone ." Oh sorry ." She said but got a push back from the other girl ." Watch your step you bitch ! " Shouted the girl, she had long blond hair . And dark blue eyes, and had angry face that pointed to Orihime . " Sorry I did not see you ... " She said scared, but the other girl interrupted her . " Shut up you stupid ." But got a shove from Ichigo ." She said she was sorry you stupid whore ! " She yelled Rukia helped Orihime to get up . And the boys tried, to keep Ichigo and the other girl apart ." What is your problem he red head ! "

Ichigo used her legs to kick her, the girl kicked back ." Oi ! Ichigo this is not ... " But he was interrupted as two fist hit the girls head ." Shut up ! " Shouted a angry boy, Keigo let go of the girl . Who looked angry at the boy, Ichigo pulled herself out . Of Kaien 's and Mizuiro 's grip . And also looked at the boy ." Arisawa-Kun ! Why did you hit me ! That bitch started it ! " Cried the girl ." You are so childish, and children who do not listen . Have to feel it ." He said and looked at Ichigo, and then at the rest ." I'm sorry my girlfriend did that, I promise you that she will have her behavior under control . "

And took the girl and led her away from them ." Wait ." Orihime said the boy and the girl stopped ." I must apologize, it was my fault . I'm sorry ." She said the boy turned around ." It's okay . " And walked with the girl into the hall ." Jeez what a talker ." Ichigo said ." You have a good bump ." Kaien said and got a hit of Ichigo ." Shut up before I hit you federal and blue Shiba ! " They boys laughed ." Never remark on a girls wounds Kaien ." Mizuiro said Orihime still looked uncomfortable, and felt a hand on her shoulder .

" It is nothing to worry about, Arisawa-San looks like a dangerous dog . But he is so gently like a puppy . " She said ." And that girl is nothing but trouble, so stay away from her and her group . They ruin people 's lives ." Rukia also said the girl walked back to their seats ." So who was that ? " Asked Ichigo ." Takeshi Arisawa and his girlfriend Victoria Betterswee, I know strange name . But it's just life, she's half american ." She said .

When the class began, Kaien looked at Ichigo . _She definitely has a sister-Complex, I feel sorry for any man . That is dating her sister, they will have to go through the fire of Ichigo . _Again he feels a whack on his head ." Shiba-San answer my question, instead to stalk Kurosaki-San ." Said the teacher, some in the class laughed . And through the corner of his eye, Kaien saw Ichigo looking at him . She noticed and smiled ." Sorry Sensei what was your question again ? "

Victoria looked where Orihime sat, she looked angry and hatred began to come for the girl . _Just wait, I'll let you suffer for it ! _Takeshi felt that he has to keep his girlfriend, under watch when he realizes that she looked at Orihime . _Jeez just like a sly dragon, ready to eat the princesse . _He thought and then looked back in his book .

* * *

**Please don't laugh at the name, I could not think of anything at that moment :( I wanted to use Elizabeth, but that totally not gonna happen . Then I thought about Victoria, since I barely used that name . So than came Betterswee, how that name came don't ask . **

**Please check out the poll, on 15 April it will be closed ! **

**Bye bye ! **


End file.
